


Through It All

by 1999plusshipping



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dean Has Nightmares, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Castiel, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Human Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First AO3 Post, OW, it hurts, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1999plusshipping/pseuds/1999plusshipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas helps Dean get through the night when he has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through It All

Sam passed a concerned glance to Cas as Dean picked at his pie distastefully.

“So Cas, uh, how are you feeling?” the moose of a man awkwardly broke the silence.

“I’m alright. My throat still hurts,” Cas muttered. Humanity was not kind to the new human. He had already managed to catch a cold.

Yet more silence followed. After a few minutes of Sam chewing his leaf-pile, Cas sipping soup, and Dean staring at his untouched pie, the older hunter got up and walked off to his room.

Sam frowned. “What’s his deal?”

Cas shrugged and continued to stare down at his bowl, brows furrowed. He was getting worried about Dean. He’d barely spoken at all the past day.

“Well I’m gonna hit the road. I caught wind of a case nearby and I’m gonna check it out.”

Cas nodded in acknowledgement.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I'm just tired.”

Sam grabbed his jacket and walked backwards towards the door, keys in hand. “Okay. Well, call me if you need anything.” Turning back around, he opened the door.

Cas nodded again and got up when the door shut. He cleared the table and headed upstairs to his room. Pulling the covers over his head, he squeezed his eyes shut. Exhaustion pulled him easily into the realm of sleep.

*~*~*

A scream of pure agony sounded from the room across the hall, waking Castiel with a jolt. _“Dean!”_ his conscience shouted at him. The ex- angel shot out of bed, electric blue eyes wide in worry.  As he ran to Dean’s door, he heard whimpering.

He knocked lightly on the door, afraid of what he might find. “Dean?”

The hunter cleared his throat, and replied with a raspy and broken, “What?”

Cas pushed the door in to reveal Dean bundled in blankets and trembling with wet lines staining his face.

The former angel’s heart felt like it had imploded. “Dean… What happened?”

“N-nothing. I’m-m f-fi-ne….”

Cas sat down on the bed next to Dean and hesitantly placed his hand on Dean’s leg, afraid the hunter might flinch away… but he didn’t; he welcomed the touch.

“Tell me what happened,” Cas said softly.

“I… I was in a warehouse. Sammy came up to me and… his eyes were black, Cas. He- he had an angel blade, and he smiled at me… He turned around and stabbed you….” Dean trembled. “I looked around and he’d… everyone I loved was dead, on the floor. Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Kevin… you. He killed them all; and then he killed me. Slowly. Cas- he carved me…. He gutted me, man. It was like I was back in hell; with Alistair. God, Cas I-”

“Dean, it’s okay. I… I’m here. It’s okay.” The new human slung his arm around the hunter, and awkwardly tried to help calm him down. Dean pressed himself into Cas’s side, whimpering.

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry, Dean.”

“Why not? All I’ve ever done is screw up. I’m a burden, Cas. You shouldn’t have to deal with me.”

“Dean Winchester, you are not a burden. You are beautiful. I have seen your soul, and it shines brighter than any other. No matter how damaged you are, you will never ever be a burden to me. You are the reason I’m still alive…. Now, look at me.”

Dean glanced up at those blue eyes and he still saw an angel. He saw hope.

“You’re gonna be okay. As long as I’m with you, I promise we’ll be okay.”

Dean nodded and buried his face in Cas’s neck. Cas held him closer and asked hesitantly, “Is this okay?” Dean nodded again and relaxed. “Do you want to go back to sleep?”

Dean shook his head and clung tighter to Cas as if he was his lifeline; he was panicking again. He didn’t want Cas to leave, and he didn’t want to have another nightmare. He fisted his hands into Cas’s shirt, desperately trying to cling to him. “N-no!”

“Hey, hey… it’s okay. I’ve got you, Dean.”

 “’M sorry Cas. Failed you… sorry,” Dean mumbled barely coherently.

“I know, Dean. I forgive you… for everything.”

Dean just slumped further into Cas’s grip, his body completely relaxed. Small whimpers came from the hunter, followed instantly by soft and comforting coos from the ex-angel.

Cas brushed his fingers through Dean’s soft hair, causing the hunter’s eyes to grow heavy and his mind to go blurry. He instinctively curled close to Cas’s chest and groaned wearily. Castiel leaned back into the bed, pulling Dean close to his body.

“We’re gonna be okay Dean. I promise,” he murmured softly.

The other man nodded and barely audibly whispered, “Will you take care of me?”

“Always.”

With that, they both slipped off to sleep; no nightmares to disturb either of them. Cas woke up once or twice and made sure Dean was still okay, and Dean woke up a few times grunting and scooting closer to Cas. Other than that, their sleep was peaceful.

*~*~*

“Hey guys? Guuuuyyyyyysssssssss,” Sam yelled from downstairs. He wandered up toward Dean’s room, assuming he was sleeping in. “Dean? Dea- oh.” He paused as he looked into the door and smiled at the sight. Dean’s face was nestled in the crook of Cas’s neck; and his hands buried in his raven hair. Sam slowly backed out and shut the door. He walked back downstairs, picking up the knife that he forgot and went back to the car with a smirk.

“Finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Hope you enjoyed! This was my first fic so PLEASE leave feedback! Feel free to send me requests. :)  
> Check out my tumblr: 1999plusshipping


End file.
